Portable electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, mobile communicators and personal digital assistants comprise typically a body and a foldable lid mounted to a body by a hinge. The lid is commonly provided with a display screen and the body of the portable electronic apparatus is typically provided with a keyboard or buttons for entering data into the apparatus.
For selecting different functions, e.g. accessing to the applications of such apparatus the user is typically required to scroll through lists of menu options shown on the display screen. The user may select an option using buttons or a stylus.
Such known tools enable a reliable use of the applications but limit the degree of usability of the portable electronic apparatus. In order to switch between applications, it is required to physically locate and to press the desired button and not inadvertently to press a wrong, e.g. adjacent button. Alternatively, it may require a series of repetitious steps of pressing buttons by the user.
A potential disadvantage exists that the use of applications is experienced cumbersome to the user.